Tanner Family Vacation Disney Style
by showtunediva
Summary: First Fan Fiction I ever wrote based on the episodes 143/144 of Full House The House Meets The Mouse Enjoy!


**Disney Vacation, Tanner Style**

**A Full House Fan Fiction**

**Based on episodes 143/44 The House Meets the Mouse**

One morning I woke up and found myself on a bed in an unfamiliar place. The sunshine was shining brightly in my face and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly stood up. I opened the door and a warm sea breeze hit me in the face. I realiazed I wasn't in my small New Hampshire town but instead in San Franciso, California I looked at the number on the mail box and noticed the number on the mail box said 1882 Girard Street on it. My jaw dropped in shock I was at the home of my favorite TV family, the Tanners. I couldn't believe it. Still in shock I opened the door and re-entered the house. A tall man around 6'4 entered the living room " Hello, I'm Danny Tanner and who might you be?" It took me a couple minutes to answer him because I still couldn't believe I was in the Tanner household. "I'm Janine" "Welcome Janine." Danny said humbly " Are you here for a long visit?" "I don't know." "I said

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you like, come on in and join us for breakfast." Danny gave me a hug. I knew I was going to fit in write at home here. I followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Everyone, this is Janine." Danny said she will be staying with us ."Hello Janine." Everyone said. A blonde haired man stood up and put his hands against his head so they looked liked antlers and said in a Bullwinkle imitation, "Hello Janine it's nice to meet you." "Janine will be staying with us for a couple of days." Danny explained Everyone nodded.

Two days later I was up in Jesse and Becky's attic apartment playing with Nicky and Alex when Jesse came up the stairs in a flourish of excitement "Everyone, get up here right now I have an announcement to make." Anxious footsteps clambered up the stairs to the attic "What is it Jess?" Danny said looking at Jesse quizzically. " Yeah honey, what's going on?" Becky said noticing the elation and excitement in her husband's eyes. "Jesse and the Rippers get an all expanses paid gig to play at Disney World and all of you are coming with me." Cheers of joy and excitement echoes throughout the small attic alcove. "Jess, you realize it's our anniversary right?" Becky asked a tad nervously. " Don't worry sweetheart I booked a honeymoon suitewith an amazing view, Jesse said reassuringly we'll make sometime to go and celebrate." "Well what are waiting for everyone, let's get packing Danny said." Suddenly I realized I didn't bring a lot of clothes with me and I felt awkward being unprepared for the trip. Sensing my nervousness D.J. kindly jumped in " Don't worry you can borrow some of my clothes." Stephanie gave her sister a haughty look "You let her borrow your clothes, how rude!" "Now Steph, be nice Janine's our guest of honor." Stephanie looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, it's a sibling rivalry thing." "No problem." I thought to myself 'I'm going to have such a great time with these awesome people at the greatest place on earth to be."

Before we knew it we were in sunny Florida and the happiest place on earth… Disney World! We checked in to our hotel and then went to explore the park. I chose to hang out with D.J. Stephanie, Kimmy and Michelle and spend the time in Magic Kingdom. My favorite park in Disney World. We got in line for the Princess for A Day Spectacular

"Rub the magic lamp and that one lucky girl or boy who make the genie appear will get three wishes granted." Kids jostled each other in line. " I would give anything to be princess for a day." Stephanie said. The jostling in line continued as the line moved up slowly. Michelle turned to her sister "Can't this line move just a tad faster?" "You just have to wait patiently Michelle" DJ said. "Steph, let me get in front of you I don't know how much longer I can wait." Michelle said. " No way, I wanna get a chance too." Stephanie said. Finally the line moved up so that way Stephanie was the next person in line after a little 7 year old boy. "Come on, Steph let me go in front of you." Michelle pleaded " I already told you no and that's the final time I'm telling you." Stephanie said. DJ gently put her hand on Stephanie's shoulder "Steph, give her a break she's only a kid." Stephanie rolled her eyes and said "Alright Michelle, go ahead go in front of me." Excitedly Michelle ran up to the stage and rubbed the magic lamp. To our surprise and the surprise of the rest of the audience the genie appeared. " Congratulations, you are princess for a day and because of this you get three wishes." The genie's booming voice said. Michelle thought carefully about what her first wish would be and then finally decided " I want to go on all my favorite rides without having to wait in long lines." ' I love her thinking, long lines are my enemy." I thought to myself. As we were leaving the Aladdin pavilion D.J. caught a glimpse of man who was dressed up as Aladdin " Like, OMG that looks like Steve." D.J. said " Keep on daydreaming Deej, let's get a move on." Kimmy said.

The day pressed on and Michelle was ready go on the teacups for a tenth time. " We've already been on that ride 9 times Michelle, let's go on a different ride." Stephanie suggested. "No way jose, I'm the princess and you have to listen to me and obey my rules." Michelle said. Stephanie and Michelle began to bicker and then DJ pulled her aside. " Steph, she is the princess after all." DJ said. "Well all this princess stuff is beginning to drive me up a wall, I mean come n guys don't you think she's being a little bit bossy and over controlling?" DJ and Kimmy nodded in agreement. Overhearing all of this Michelle mumbled under her breath 'Who needs them ? I'll do things my own way." And she ran in a different direction . Nervous for her safety I decided to interrupt the conversation. "Um, you guys I hate to inform you but Michelle overheard what you were saying and ran off." DJ's face turned ashen with fear and she turned to Stephanie and Kimmy. "You guys we just lost Michelle what should we do?" " Go look for her, duh." Stephanie said rolling her eyes. "But where do we begin to look, this place is so massively huge?" "I've no clue but we've got to start looking somewhere." DJ said and thus we began the arduous task of searching the Magic Kingdom for Michelle.

In the midst of all the craziness Vicky arrives in Orlando and Danny is trying to work up the nerve to pop that infamous question "Will you marry me?" Interruptions are bogging Danny down. Jesse and Joey are doing their radio show which makes Jesse fourty five minutes late for meeting Becky for lunch because of Joey's newfound fear of sharks. After getting sick of wating for Jesse Becky goes back to the hotel. Jesse feels horrible and sits down at the piano and romantically apologizes by singing their wedding song. As Danny is trying to pop the question for the umpteenth time he receives a phone call that Michelle is lost. He looks at Vicky with a mixture of shock and fear. "Danny, what's happening?" Vicky asked worriedly. " Michelle's lost, Dj, Steph and Kimmy have been searching all over for her and she is no where to be found." "Oh my goodness, Vicky said fearfully do you think she'll be alright? "Golly, I sure hope so let's go help the others look for her."8

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park Michelle was sitting at table with her favorite Disney characters about to have tea. Michelle looked very sad and Snow White took instant notice. " What's wrong princess, you're not having fun?" "Oh, it's not that I just sorta wish my family was here." Suddenly the rest of the Tanner clan entered the party area with me holding up the rear. Michelle had an instant smile on her face and ran to greet her family. "Michelle, you should not have run away like that, we are all scared to death!" Danny scolded her. "I'm sorry Daddy , it's just that I was so upset." Michelle. "That's know no reason to run off." Danny said. Michelle looked at her sisters, Kimmy and me "I'm sorry you guys, do you forgive me?" " Yeah Michelle, we forgive you." the four of us said in unison. " Would you all like join me for a tea party?" Michelle asked "We'd love to." Danny said, softly kissing her on the cheek. We all sat down at the table and enjoyed a lovely tea party. After that Michelle let up on her bossiness and we went on all of the awesome rides including Splash Mountain. After that we headed to the MGM park where we went to the Indiana Jones Stunt Show. " Doesn't Indiana Jones remind of Steve?" DJ asked Kimmy rolled her eyes sarcastically "Deej, every male character that we've seen at any of the parks reminds you of Steve. Can you just stop thinking of him for two damn seconds and enjoy yourself.?" " You're right Kimmy. From this moment on I'll try my hardest not to think about him so much." D.J. said. After awhile Stephanie turned to Danny and said " Dad, I'm getting sorta worn out is it ok If I head back to the hotel?" "Sure,honey You've had a pretty long day so far." Danny said. Later at the hotel I was with DJ and Kimmy. We saw a very good looking guy checking in at the check-in. 'Wow, he's hot ." I thought to myself. " I must be totally out of my mind even that guy checking in at the desk looks like Steve." "No, Deej, this time I must agree with you that does look a lot like Steve." Kimmy said. The boy smiled and waved and said 9

"DJ." "OMG, it is Steve." DJ said in elation She and Steve ran toward eachother but then Steve tripped over his duffel bag and looked up at DJ befuddled. " Oh, Steve you don't realize how much I've missed you." DJ said hugging her boyfriend full of the purest joy I've ever seen in my life. "Who's your new friend?" Steve asked gesturing toward me. " This is Janine, she's staying with us on this trip." "Hey Janine, I'm D.J.'s boyfriend Steve. Nice to meet you." " It's a pleasure to meet you too Steve." I said taking his hand in a strong grip and staring steadily into this gorgeous blue eyes I was in love but I knew I couldn't make a big deal out of it because I didn't want DJ to get upset with me.

Meanwhile Stephanie was sitting on a bench moping and Joey sat down next to her "Steph, what's got you so sore and upset?" Joey asked her. Stephanie let out a long breath " I should have been princess for the day but Michelle cut in front of me in line and she got everything she wanted." "I can see why you're upset but you really missed out on huge amounts of fun today." "That's awfully true, I kinda did miss out on a lot of fun things and all my favorite rides." Stephanie said. Suddenly Michelle came up and said " Stephanie I have a feeling you're really going to like my third wish." "Well, we'll just have to see what it is. What do you have up your sleeve for me?" Stephanie asked. " I feel really bad about cutting in front of you in line, you should've been Princess for The Day.. So you get to wear the crown for the rest of the day and everyone gets to ride in the parade. "Are you sure Michelle?" Stephanie asked uncertainly. "Absolutely, you deserve it." Michelle said as she took the princess crown off of her head and handed it to Stephanie. " Thanks Michelle, you're the best." Stephanie said giving her sister a type squeeze. I was excited that I got to be in the parade too. Later on in the evening I was with the Tanner's for the performance that Jesse and the Rippers were performing at Magic Kingdom. After their first set was done Jesse said " This next song is for all of you dreamers out there, Happy Anniversary Becky." He went into a beautiful rendition of A Dream is A Wish You're Heart Makes from Cinderella. Danny turned to Vicky "Vicky, I've been trying to ask you something all day today but we've been getting interrupted at the worst times but now since we're at a point where we can't get interrupted I'll ask you now." "What is it Danny?" Vicky asked with a divine sense of curiosity. Then our eyes were directed toward the fireworks show that was going on and in the sky written out in fireworks was the simple phrase 'Vicky, will you marry me?" Vicky's mouth dropped in shock. "So will you?" Danny asked. "Yes, I will." Vicky said excitedly.

The Tanner clan was all a buzz with happiness at this new news and Danny and Vicky kissed.

Then suddenly I wasn't in sunny Florida anymore with my favorite TV family, but instead I found myself waking up in my own bed in New Hampshire. It had all been a dream but good golly what a dream it had been.


End file.
